


Pizza and Wine

by devoid0206



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, M/M, just like angst for the reader and then a dash of angst for teru, not super heavy angst tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26076376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devoid0206/pseuds/devoid0206
Summary: In which Teru finds out that he isn't even on your radar.  Maybe he should be content with what he's already got. Maybe he can live with just being friends.
Relationships: Terushima Yuuji/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Pizza and Wine

The pouring rain was a constant rush of sound behind Terushima. The old yellow sweatshirt he wore was soaked through, and his black joggers were in the same sorry state. By far the worst thing though was the wet socks. The squelch he felt with every step he'd taken made him want to crawl out of his skin.

The things I do for a friend in need, Terushima thought to himself. Ultimately he didn't really give a damn about the wet clothes. He was more concerned about you and your emotional state.

You'd been more or less ignoring his texts since yesterday. And he'd only bothered calling twice, but you immediately rejected those calls. Normally he would have let you be. After all, maybe you were just busy.

But call it a gut feeling, intuition about a close friend, or the fact the tone of your texts had changed -- Teru felt that he should go check on you regardless of your disinterest in speaking to him. 

And that's why he now stood on your doorstep, box of pizza in one hand, bottle of wine in the other. Terushima kicked on your door again.

"I didn't get drenched walking to your apartment for you to say no to pizza," Terushima called through the closed door. "I have wine too."

Teru waited a beat longer before saying, "C'mon, I know you're sad so let me in, _____."

Just when Terushima was about to resign himself to eating pizza alone on the concrete floor, your door opened.

Well he was certainly right to have been worried. Even with the poor outdoor lighting Terushima could tell your eyes were red and puffy.

"Bro...you look like shit." Tact was certainly not Teru's strong suit. "Nothing a little food and wine can't help though."

You moved out of the way, and Teru strolled into your apartment. The place may as well have been Teru's second home. He was over to often that you'd given him a drawer for his spare clothes and toiletries. You'd reasoned it would be better then having to find him a ride home if both of you were drunk, not to mention most days he came over he'd be there until at least 3am.

The two of you met in college during your first semester, and for the past five years you hadn't left each others' sides. Most people often weren't convinced that you and Teru were only friends though. Which, understandable to a certain extent. Both you and Teru realized that people weren't convinced two people could be so close and not be dating. The intimacy you guys shared rivaled a handful of the relationships you'd witnessed in college. 

That's not to say the idea of dating you had never crossed Teru's mind. Over the years, Teru had found himself wondering what it'd be like to date you. He imagined it wouldn't be a whole lot different than what you had now. Really the only difference he could think of was that he'd be able to kiss you. And kissing you certainly wasn't any sort of con in his book.

"Go get changed." Your voice carried the exhaustion he could lining your shoulders. "I'll get the food and stuff ready."

"Thanks," Teru said, ruffling your hair.

After drying off and changing, Terushima met you in the kitchen, a towel around his neck. You'd gotten glasses for the wine and had already started munching on a slice of pizza.

"So what happened?" Teru asked. He hopped onto the counter and you turned to face him. God, how much had you been crying? Face masks were definitely in your shared future.

"Always right for the throat with you."

"Well it's gonna suck talking about it no matter what, right?" When you didn't say anything Teru conceded. " _But_ I guess I can let you get a glass or two of wine in your system first."

And for the next couple hours Teru did what he did best: he distracted you. He talked about his friends and a couple wild nights, he updated you on his family, and told you about some new clients he'd gotten this week. He got you talking about a new show you were both excited for and the newest chapter for a manga you both read. He'd even managed to get you to laugh a couple times.

At some point while reminiscing about college, you ended up doing face masks, and now you found yourself sat in front of the television. You were planted between Teru's legs on the floor as he combed through your hair and played with it.

As the conversation lulled and the movie continued on screen, Teru spoke up, his voice a little more gentle than usual. "So you wanna tell me what happened now?"

A beat, and then, "Maya broke up with me."

The pause of Teru's hand in your hair was the only form of shock he showed. Not because he expected it, but because he knew you didn't like people getting too riled up on your behalf. It drew too much attention to what you were feeling. "She say why?" he asked.

"Found someone up where she is," you said. The life had started fading out of you again. "Guess she got tired of the long distance thing."

Teru clenched his jaw. For the five years he'd known you, you'd dated Maya for four of them. Hell, things had always been going so well between you two that Teru assumed you and Maya would just get married. Even you had mentioned the possibility of marriage to Teru before. 

"When'd things start going bad?" Teru asked.

"Couple months after she moved," you said. "Video calls just weren't cutting it anymore. I mean, why settle for that when you find someone you could be happy with that's also in the same city? At least that's what she said on the phone."

You let out a sigh, your body sagging. "I don't blame her though," you whispered. "I understand where she was coming from. Honestly....I hadn't been dong too well with the long distance thing either. But I'm still sad, you know? And frustrated. Like, so much time and effort is just _gone_ now. Plus she at least has someone new. Meanwhile I'm just alone." You let your head fall to Teru's knee.

Though he could tell how taxing the conversation was on you, Teru was thankful to see that it seemed to be helping you. Getting your thoughts out of your head helped you work through things. It's something he'd noticed over the last few years. It helped you to slowly work your way back to yourself. And even though he knew you had a ways to go with properly healing, you were at least taking a step.

"Well, I may not be new but you still got me so you aren't _actually_ alone." Teru grinned.

"I meant romantically, dumbass. Romantically I'm alone."

The grin faded from Teru's face. "I can be romantic."

"Teru, I love you, but you kinda suck at relationships," you said, turning to look at him. "You get spooked any time you think someone might be into you and then either distance yourself or completely ghost them."

Teru was quiet. You weren't wrong; he did get scared at the idea of being in a relationship. It wasn't a characteristic he often consciously thought about, but yeah...you were right. The idea of being emotionally intimate with people freaked him out when he knew that romantic feelings were involved. But...you already knew so much about him. You two had bared pieces of your souls to one another on multiple occasions. You knew more about him then anyone else probably did and you accepted every part of him. If it were you...well he didn't think he'd be as scared. If it were you he'd be willing to give it a shot.

But it seems for you that wasn't even an option.

His voice was full of faked nonchalance as he said, "Well, If you ever change your mind you know where to find me."

"Sure," you chuckled as you turned back to face the TV. "I'll keep it in mind."

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted on my tumblr writethehaikyuu


End file.
